Take Me Away
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: New Chapter 11-28. Paige gets pregnant with Spinner's baby, and they run off together. Not very good at summary's. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Degrassi

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

TITLE: Take me away

RATING: PG

PARING: Spinner/Paige Craig/Ashley (even though they broke up)

( Paige's Pov)

No way, this can't be happening to me it's got to be wrong I..I can't be.

* 1 week later *

"Miss Michalchuk" I looked up at the nurse calling my name

"The doctor will see you now" I stood up from the hard plastic chair and moved into a different room with a table and two chairs.

"She will be with you shortly"

"Thank you" I muttered under my breath

How can I even be here, well I know how and why, but why me. I kept asking myself over and over. All week at school I was nervous and I could barley look Spinner in the eye.

"Good afternoon" said the doctor as she walked in to the room

"You too" I said hardly smiling 

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you"

"Sixteen" I answered finally looking up at her. She was young probably twenty-five or so.

"Look you have nothing to be ashamed of" 

"Really" I asked sarcastically

"Yes, really if you love the person there is no shame in it"

"How would you know as far as you could tell I might be some slut"

"Are you"

"No"

"That's what I thought"

"Look I just came here to make sure, I have to meet somebody at 6:30; so can we hurry it up"

Thirty minutes later I was on my way to meet Spinner at The Dot

"Hey babe" he said as he softly kissed me on the cheek

"Hi"

"So what did you want to talk to me about"

"Are you okay, all week you've barley said a word to me, and you won't look at me, like right now" I looked up to meet Spinner's eyes. They held true concern and worry

"Yeah I'm fine" He looked at me strangely as if trying to believe me

"I am"

"Okay, listen baby I got to get back to work. Are we still on for tonight"

I knew exactly what he meant I had promised to come over to his house tonight, because his parents were going out and would be gone until five or so in the morning.

"Yeah we are still on" He kissed me on the lips passionately "Bye"

"Bye"

I've got to talk to Ashley, I said in my head to myself. When I got to Ashley's Craig was there

"Hi Paige"

"Hey Ash, Craig"

"Look Ash can I talk to you"

"Well girl talk, I think that's my cue to go, is Spin at work"

"Yeah"

"Okay later" Craig said giving me and Ash a kiss on the cheek

"So what do you want to talk about" Ashley asked after we were in her room

"A friend of mine she's kind of got this problem and I have no idea how to help her"

"Okay anybody I know"

"No" I answered ignoring her face, but concentrating on her Good Charlotte poster

"Well what's going on with her"

"Well she has a boyfriend who she's madly in love with, him the same with her, and they slept together"

"Oh" was all she said kind of shocked

"Well now she thinks she may be pregnant, even though they used a condom when they had sex"

"Paige is this friend your talking about you" 

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

R/R please review

Now I need to know if you want me to continue this story or not, this is a sequel to the short story First Real Time that I wrote. But you don't really have to read that one to understand this one.

*VinsBaby1989*

~Heather~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Degrassi

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

TTILE: Take Me Away

RATING: PG (for now)

PAIRING: Spinner/Paige

( Paige's Pov )

"W.. why would you think that"

"I was just wondering I didn't mean anything by it"

"It's okay, but what do you think she should do" I asked her quickly changing the subject.

"Well she needs to go to the doctor"

"She already has she's waiting for the test results"

"Okay well the first person she should tell is her boyfriend then her parents"

"Okay thanks, I'll tell her"

I gave Ashley a quick hug and promised to call her tomorrow; because I had to go home and change to go meet Spinner.

After I got home I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of skintight jeans, a black baby tank that said Aeropostale on it, and my white K-Swiss shoes.

"Mom can I borrow your car"

"Yeah sweetie the keys are on the counter"

"Thanks" I took the keys to her brand new Mazda RX-8 

( Spinner's Pov )

"Yes mom I know no friends, don't stay up too late"

"Okay we'll be back around five or six in the morning remember your sister's over at Nadia's house"

"I know"

"Well bye sweetheart" she said as she kissed me on the cheek

"Bye"

I shut the door and quickly did a once over of the house to make sure it was descent. I was just coming out of my bedroom the doorbell rang.

"Hey" I said as I answered the door

"Hi" Paige said as she leaned up to give me a kiss.

I shut the door and pulled her back to me to deepen the kiss.

"Mhh" she moaned as my tongue massaged hers.

"Let's go to my room"

"Okay" she answered breathlessly

After we finished making love Paige fell asleep on my chest me soon following her.

"Spinner, Spinner" I felt somebody shaking my arm. I opened my eyes to see Paige standing beside me fully dressed.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to go"

"What time is it"

"4:30"

"Okay bye baby"

"Bye" she whispered and kissed me softly

( Paige's Pov ) * The next day *

"Hello" I said as I answered my phone

"Miss Michalchuk, this is Dr. Varick from the hospital"

"Yes" I answered back nervously

"I was just calling to inform you that I got your test results back"

"And"

"They are positive"

"What" I stuttered 

"They're positive you're pregnant"

The phone fell out of my hand and hit the floor. I'm pregnant holy shit. I'm going to be a mom. I smiled slightly, but the happiness was soon replaced by fear and worry.

What is Spinner going to say about this. What are my parents going to say. I hung up the phone and quickly dialed Spinner's number.

"Hello Mason residence" 

"Kendra is Spin there"

"Yeah hold on a second"

"Spinner it's Paige" I heard Kendra say while the phone was being passed.

"Hello gorgeous" 

"Hi"

"Are you alright you sound kind of upset"

"No I'm not"

"What's wrong"

"I can't tell you on the phone; so can you meet me at the park in fifteen minutes"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay well bye"

"Bye"

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

R/R Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

A/N I have no idea what the legal driving age is in Toronto. Where I live it's 16 for a restricted license but you don't get your real one until your 18.

$ Much Love and Peace $

~VinsBaby1989~

*Heather* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Degrassi

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

TITLE: Take Me Away

RATING: PG (for now)

PAIRING: Spinner/Paige, Dylan/Marco

(Spinner's Pov)

I hope Paige is okay, she's been acting weird lately and now she calls me and asks me to meet her. I hope she's not breaking up with me. I love her so much, I don't want to lose her.

"Paige, what's going on?"

"I.. I come here" She grabbed my hand and led me over to a bench.

"Paige you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday" The first thing I thought is that she's sick.

"Are you okay?"

"No" she answered simply.

"Well baby I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong"

"I'm pregnant" She whispered softly.

"What" I said not believing what I'd heard.

"I'm pregnant" She said again, but louder this time.

"I'm going to be a dad" I said after five minutes of silence. My face broke out into a smile, and Paige jumped into my arms.

"Are you happy?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I mean I love you"

"I love you too, but aren't you scared?"

"Yeah now that you mention it I am."

"How are we going to tell out parents?"

"I have no idea. Why don't we wait until we get use to the whole thing; then tell them."

"Okay I can deal with that." We kissed for about ten minutes before Paige announced she had to leave. 

"I love you"

"I love you too" Paige said as she kissed me one more time.

(Paige's Pov)

"Hey Marco, Dylan"

"Hey Paige" They both said looking up at me from the movie they were watching.

"What are you watching?" I asked sitting down in the chair.

"xXx"

"That's got Vin Diesel in it right?"

"Yeah, he's hot" Dylan said which caused him to receive a slap from Marco.

I laughed "Yeah he is"

"So where were you last night?" Dylan asked changing the subject.

"No where"

"Yeah I bet"

"Shut up it's none of your business"

"Okay, okay don't get all mad because I asked you a question. I just think it's suspicious when my little sister goes out and doesn't come home until 4:00 in the morning"

"What are you spying on me?"

"No, I was about to work out and saw you come in"

"Okay, whatever I've got homework to do later"

"Bye" Marco said as I left the room and went upstairs to see if anybody was on IM to chat with. Craig.. No, Manny.. No, Hazel.. Perfect.

SpinnersAngel87: Hey

Hazelness4: Hey, what's up?

SpinnersAngel87: Nothing much, you?

Hazelness4: Same here

Hazelness4: You want to go to the mall later?

SpinnersAngel87: Sure

SpinnersAngel87: What time?

Hazelness4: 6:00, okay?

SpinnersAngel87: Yeah perfect, I'm going to check my email then go get ready.

Hazelness4: Alright bye

SpinnersAngel87: Bye

After I read through my email real quick I disconnect the internet. I changed into a pair of black sand-blasted jeans, a aqua blue baby tank, and my black boots. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, fixed my make-up and went downstairs to tell Dylan where I was going.

"Dylan I'm going to meet Hazel at the mall"

"Alright which car are you taking?"

"Didn't dad get mine back?"

"Yeah, I knew I was supposed to tell you something" He muttered under his breath and Marco laughed.

"Bye"

I got into my Nissan 350-Z that my parents got me for Christmas and went to meet Hazel.

After three hours of going from store to store I had only spent twenty dollars and I was exhausted. I went home, took a shower and went to bed thinking about Spinner and our baby.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

R/R thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Sorry if there's spelling error I'm not the best. And I'm sorry this chapter sucks I couldn't think of anything else to write. And I wanted to let you know that's where my Vins Baby comes from in my name Vin Diesel ( he's so hot).

*VinsBaby1989* 

~Heather~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Degrassi

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N: Thanks to Anjel, and Sherry for reviewing

TITLE: Take Me Away

RATING: PG

PAIRING: Spinner/Paige

(Paige's Pov)

"Mom, dad can I talk to you?"

"Sure baby," my mom said as she and my dad went into the living room.

I'd talked to Spinner earlier today, and we both decided it was time to tell our parents about the baby. Since I'm seven weeks along and will start showing soon.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" My dad asked as I sat on the couch in front of them.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, is something wrong?"

"Sort of, I.. I'm"

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Excuse me" my mom said looking stunned.

"She's pregnant Kelly; that's what she said."

What came next was kind of a blur of yelling and screaming. The words "What were you thinking" were repeated quite often. 

My mom was still in a rage when Dylan came in. He said something to my dad and he calmed down a little.

"Kelly, why don't we talk about this. Paige go to your room." 

"Good luck," Dylan whispered before I went into my room. I decided to call Spin and see how his parents took it.

"Hello"

"Hey, how did yours go?"

"Not so good, yours?" He asked.

"If it wasn't for Dylan they'd still be yelling at me"

He laughed, "Mine just kind of sat there and stared at me, and then sent me to my room"

I was laughing when I heard Mrs. Mason in the background.

"Gavin, is that Paige?"

"Yeah"

"Would you let me speak to her for a moment?"

The phone was handed over and I heard her sweet voice.

"Paige, sweetheart this is Amber, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking"

"That's good, your parents aren't around are they."

"Yeah, hold on a minute"

"Mom, Amber's on the phone she wants to talk to you."

About thirty minutes later my mom and dad came into my room with grim expressions on their faces.

"I'm not getting rid of this baby," I stated plainly.

"And we're not going to make you. We hadn't even thought about that."

"Well then"

"We talked to Amber and Michael and we decided that the best thing to do is.." She paused and gripped my dad's hand harder.

I got this sick feeling in my stomach, and I knew I wasn't going to like this at all.

"To send you to live with grandma and grandpa in British Columbia."

"What, B.C. that's halfway across the country."

"Yes, we talked to them and they agreed to have you until you graduate" 

"That's in two years, what about Spin, what about our baby."

"The baby you can keep, as for Spinner you two are to never see each other again."

I sat there in shock, did they really just tell me that I could never see my boyfriend again.

"You're leaving on Wednesday, I'll have your records transferred and you'll start school in Vancouver next Monday"

"So I'm not going back to Degrassi?"

"No, you can have your friends over for a party, but don't tell them why your leaving."

"Oh so you're ashamed of me."

"No we just," My mom began but I stopped her.

"You are, you have a son's who's gay, and a sixteen year old pregnant daughter. Not to good for your images."

"It's not that, we're trying to protect you."

"Protect me, you want to protect me by shipping me off and taking my boyfriend away."

"Paige you don't understand." My dad said as he stood up.

"You're right I don't, now get the hell out of my room."

Right before I closed the door a voice stopped me. "No talking to him on the phone either. His mother's going to tell him the arrangements."

I took a deep breath and slid down the back of the door. My sobs over taking my body.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

R/R

I'll try to update sooner next time. I've never heard Spinner's or Paige's parents names mentioned on Degrassi so I made them up.

Amber& Michael- Spin's mom and dad

Kelly& David- Paige's mom and dad

If anybody knows their real names please tell me so I can change them. 

*VinsBaby1989*

~Heather~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Degrassi

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 5 

(Paige's Pov)

I must have fallen asleep; because the next thing I heard was the phone ringing.

"Hello" I answered scratchily from sleep and crying.

"Hey baby" Spinner said softly.

"Hi, did they tell you?"

"Yeah that's why I can't talk too loud"

"I'm never going to see you again"

"What makes you say that?"

"They said" I began but he cut me off.

"Paige forget what they said"

"Okay, can I meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah," he said after a minute, "how about the beach in twenty"

"Okay, I'll see you there"

When I hung up the phone I checked the clock, it read 2:30 a.m. Great my parents are asleep it'll be no problem sneaking out.

I grabbed the first thing I could find to wear. Which was a pair of tight jeans, and Spins gray Aero pullover.

I opened the window, climbed down and started the ten minute walk to the beach.

Spin was sitting on one of the tables when I got there, he stood up and walked towards me.

I rushed the last few steps towards him and jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"It's okay baby, it's okay" he whispered over and over while holding me tightly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I have no idea, we'll figure something out. They can't keep us apart."

"Promise"

"Baby, I'm not going to let them take you and our child away from me." We were now sitting in the sand watching the ocean.

"I wish we could just run away together."

He paused, "Why not?"

"Spin are you crazy, we can't just run away."

"Why can't we Paige, people do it all the time."

"Okay, where would we go?"

"I don't know, the states maybe, we could figure that out later."

"You're serious?"

"Completely"

"Okay" I said after a minute.

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"Okay, when are your parents planning to send you to B.C.?"

"Wednesday"

"All right, we'll figure it out before then."

We spent the next hour going over minor details. Then it was settled Wednesday morning I'm going to run away with Spin, leaving all our family and friends behind.

I was to busy thinking that I wasn't really paying attention to what Spin was saying, but one sentence caught my attention.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said we could get married, but only if you want to."

I smiled at him, "Is that some kind of proposal Mr. Mason?"

"Maybe, but only if you say yes."

"Yes"

He kissed me softly, and we ended up making love in the sand. We fell asleep when we were finished and woke up just in time to see the sun rise.

"I've got to get home before my parents get up."

"Yeah me too, are you going to school?"

"No my mom said last night I wasn't going back."

"Do you want me to tell anybody?"

"No, just tell them I'm sick."

"Okay, I love you" 

"I love you too" I kissed him and we went our separate ways.

"Hey" he yelled at me.

I turned around "Yeah"

"Get on your computer at 9, I'll talk to you during MI " 

"Okay"

When I climbed back in my window Dylan was sitting on my bed looking at one of my magazine.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I should ask you the same thing. Where were you?"

"I went to see Spin"

"Couldn't you have waited until school or called him? And what did I rescue you from last night?"

"I'm not going to school today, and it's none of your business"

"Come on Paige do you think I'm stupid I've never heard mom or dad yell like that before in my life, so don't tell me it was nothing."

"I'm pregnant" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I kind of figured that"

"How?"

"Well I did see the pregnancy test and I figured it wasn't mom's, so I put two and two together." 

I made of face at him and he laughed. "They're sending me to B.C."

"Why?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I think they're ashamed of me or something"

"You don't know that."

"No but what I do know is that it's 7:15 and you have to get out of my room and go to school."

"Fine, I'll see you later" He kissed me on the cheek "Bye baby" he said rubbing my stomach softly. 

I laughed, "Bye"

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I did my best. I just had to finally get the part about them running away together in there so I can really get on with the story. So see it's not like all the other ones. If you guys have any ideas email me I need some. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody of Degrassi.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Chapter 6

(Paige's Pov)

"Did you decide if you want a party or not?" My mom asked me as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"No, I think I'll just have Hazel, Ashley, and Terri over tonight."

"Okay, just don't tell them why you're leaving."

"I know, I'll think of something to tell them. Dylan said he's been avoiding that question all week."

"Okay, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No, I'll get something later."

"Okay, well I've got to go to work. Call me if you need anything." She kissed me on the forehead and grabbed her car keys. When she got to the door she stopped and turned back to face me.

"You know we're doing this because we love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know" I whispered softly.

After she left I went back upstairs and laid down on my bed thinking about what's going to happen. Spin and I decided to go to New York City tomorrow, and eventually try to make it to Miami, where my older brother Brian lives. We won't have to worry about him telling on us, because he hates my parents. Ever since my mom and dad got married when he was little. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello," I groaned.

"It is you isn't it?" Ashley said from the other side of the line.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the one whose pregnant," she whispered.

"I can't talk about it, just come over after school and bring Haze, and Terri."

"Okay, see you then. Oh Spin wants to talk to you."

"Hey"

"Hey" I said back softly. I'd never realized how much I loved hearing his voice until now.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how much I miss you."

"I miss you too, honeybee."

"I found out how much money I've got."

"Okay, me too. It's not much, but we should be okay for a while."

"Don't worry about it, with the money from my trust fund, and what I had saved up for my car it's about nine thousand dollars."

"Wow, I've only got about fifteen hundred, but I'll get a job whenever we get where we're going."

"I told you, don't worry about it."

"Babe, I've got to go, Simpson will kill me if I'm late again."

"Bye, I'll see you in the morning." 

"Bye"

I spent the rest of the day packing and making motel reservations. At 3:45 the doorbell rang.

"Hey girl," Hazel said as I opened the door.

"Hey" I said as I hugged all three of them, and then we went into the living room. 

"Well, you don't look like you're pregnant." Hazel said as we sat down. I glared at Ashley.

"What, I had to tell somebody. You were scaring me."

"So you really are going to have a baby?"

"Yes Terri, I'm knocked up okay, can we drop it." They all looked at me weird, and shocked.

"I'm sorry, it must be the mood swings or something."

"Is that why you're leaving?"

"Yeah, my parents are pissed at me. So their shipping me off to live with my grandparents in B.C., or so they think." I said mumbling the last part under my breath.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

So sorry it took me so long to update, as I said in the A/N I lost the notebook with the chapter in it and I didn't want to do a rewrite. Please Read and Review.

*VinsBaby1989*

P.S. The New Season of Degrassi starts June 4th, If you want to know some info about the new episodes email me at cheata1624@hotmail.com and leave me your email, I'll be happy to answer you questions if I can. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of Degrassi.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Spinner's Pov)  
  
I can't believe what I'm doing , running away with my girlfriend. Well I guess it's too late to think about it now, because we're already across the border about 6 hours away from NYC. It's going to take us about two weeks to get to Miami, where Paige's brother is. She says he'll help us get started, find us a place to live, and that he definatly won't tell our parents where we are.  
  
"Spin, Spin," Paige said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah baby," I said turning to face her in the passenger's seat of her car.  
  
"Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if I could turn on the radio, and if we could stop and get something to eat."  
  
"Yes, and yes, we'll stop in the next city." She turned the radio on and kissed my cheek.  
  
"So what motel are we staying in?"  
  
"The Le Marquis New York"  
  
"Sounds fancy"  
  
"Yeah it is, but we've got plenty of money and with the six grand Dylan gave me this morning, that just makes it even better."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Paige turned the radio up and the song that was playing caught my attention.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Take Me Away  
  
By: Fefe Dobson   
  
I was waiting all of my life to love you  
  
I'm about you  
  
Now I'm staring in your eyes as you bail  
  
I'm all about you  
  
And in our minds it comes so easily   
  
But there's a feeling coming over me  
  
I wanna show you but there's no where we can really be free  
  
Everybody's watching  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together  
  
Take me away, take me far away from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid, now the game will steer to the sun  
  
We will run  
  
I tried to remember when I was just a child in a room  
  
My imagination used to run wild  
  
I never knew  
  
That I'm as ever as it seems to be   
  
When I dreamed lies I thought reality  
  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
  
Everybody's talking  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand.  
  
Take me away, take me far away from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid, now the game will steer to the sun  
  
We will run  
  
We will run  
  
Wooooah  
  
Oh, we will run  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away, take me far away from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid, now the game will steer to the sun  
  
I will run with you where ever you go  
  
Don't be afraid, let's run away  
  
And I will steer to the sun  
  
We will run.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After we ate and walked around a little bit. We got back in the car and drove straight through to New York City. When we checked into the motel, and got settled in our room Paige told me she was going to call Brian and tell him that we were coming.  
  
(Paige's Pov)  
  
"Hey bro," I said when Brian answered the phone.  
  
"Paige is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me"  
  
"Wow, hey how have you been?"  
  
"Fine, I guess"  
  
"What do you mean ' I guess'?"  
  
"Well it's a long story.... and now we're in New York" I said finishing.  
  
"Paige, I don't know if you should be doing this."  
  
"Brian, please I can't lose him, I love him too much."  
  
"Okay, I'll help you, but this is your responsibility, so you're going to have to deal with it."  
  
"I know, thanks Brian you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"You're welcome, I'll see you when you get here, call me if you need anything. I love you."  
  
"Okay I will, I love you too." I hung up the phone and went back inside of our room. Spin was laying on the bed watching T.V. half asleep.  
  
"Hey you know it's not any fun being in this big bed all by my self."  
  
"Really?" I laughed as he pulled me on top of him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R/R  
  
So so so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had writers block, and I don't think anyone is reading this story anymore. So if you are reading please review.  
  
P.S. I know the amount of money I'm giving them is unrealistic, that's why it's called fan fiction.  
  
-VinsBaby1989  
  
-Heather 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer For All Chapters: I do not own Degrassi, but I would like to borrow Marco, Dylan, and Spinner for a week.  
  
**Thanks To  
  
cutiepye06655  
  
Fishstik07  
  
SammySpaz  
  
OTHGRL618  
  
writer11bee  
  
Hermione425  
  
Josie21612 - Please update your story Hidden Scars it's one of my favs and you've got me dying.  
**  
**For reviewing**

------------------------------------------------------  
(Spinner's Pov)  
  
After we left New York; we went through North Carolina, Georgia, and finally ended up in Orlando. Where we stayed a little over a week and had some fun.  
  
When we got to Miami; Brian had already found us a place to live and had even gotten Paige and I registered for school. Even though I would've loved to; I knew I couldn't drop out. Paige was going to be home schooled until after she had the baby.  
  
I started school the day after Spring Break, and I've got to say it was definatly different. I'd never realized how lucky Degrassi was with all the computers and everything else we had. This school Miami City High had never even heard of pop quizes on the internet and everyone having their own school email address.  
  
Besides all those differences everything was basically the same. I made friends quickly and became popular; I was also making pretty good grades because Paige and I had already learned most of the stuff in 9th grade.  
  
Meanwhile at home Paige was starting to look pregnant; but that didn't matter. I still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. When Paige was about four months along I skipped school one day and went to the doctor with her. That's when we found out the sex of our babies, yeah babies; twin girls. I passed out and Paige laughed for days. But since it's only a few months away I guess I better prepare myself for being a dad of two.  
  
= 5 months later=  
  
"Okay Paige Give me one more push like that , and we'll have your first daughter." The doctor said as she looked at our baby's head.  
  
"Oh god" Paige screamed as she held onto my hand even harder.  
  
"I can't, I can't" she moaned as she leaned back aganist the pillow.  
  
"Yes you can baby; just a few more minutes and it'll all be over."  
  
From somewhere inside of her she got the strength, and pushed again. The room filled with crying as I saw my daughter's face and tiny body. I felt tears in my eyes; but before I could think about crying Paige was bearing down on my hand again, and two minutes later my second daughter entered the world.  
  
About an hour later Paige and I were sitting on the bed holding our daughters when the nurse named Sarah that had been in the room when she delivered came in with two birth certificates.  
  
"So what are we going to name these little ones?"  
  
I looked at Paige, "You first." We had decided a few weeks ago that we would each name one of our babies.  
  
"I think I need some more time to think about it."  
  
"Okay honey, no rush. Just let me know when you're ready."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She looked at me and smiled, "What?"  
  
"I know what we decided, but think about this Paige. Don't stick our child with a name like Gavin."  
  
"I happen to love your name Gavin, and I will name her whatever I please."  
  
"Okay, okay" I said hold my hand up in defense.  
  
"Uh Sarah I think we're ready."  
  
"Okay sweetie, what names and which baby is which."  
  
"Well mine is Kaylee Marie Mason" Paige said smiling, "The one with blue eyes."  
  
"And mine is Malanea Rachelle Mason, the one with brown eyes."  
  
"Okay blue is Kaylee and brown is Malanea. Got it, okay the two of you just sign here."  
  
"Sarah"  
  
"Yes darling" she said turning to look at Paige.  
  
"When can I go home"  
  
"2 or 3 days at the most"  
  
"Okay thanks"  
  
=4 days later=  
  
"I can't believe they're finally here. I mean we've waited 8 months for this and it finally happened." Paige whispered that night when we were in bed.  
  
"I know what you mean. What did you ask the doctor before we left?"  
  
"Oh you know just regular baby stuff; about feeding them stuff like that. And about when we could have sex again" She said whispering the last part in my ear softly.  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"6 weeks"  
  
"What 6 weeks, that a month and a half"  
  
"Wow Spin you finally learned math I'm very proud." She laughed  
  
"I'm going to get you for that...." I was cut off by Paige's cell ringing.  
  
"It's Dylan" She said before she left the room.  
  
She came back about fifteen minutes later with a grim look on her face.  
  
"Paige honeybee, what's wrong?"

------------------------------------------------------  
R/R Ohhhh Cliffhanger You Guys Hate Me. Tell me What you think is going to happen because I have no idea yet. I'll try to update soon. Are any of you guys or girls Alex/Jay fans because I have an idea for a story with them but I don't know if anyone would read it.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
-VinsBaby1989 -Heather


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Degrassi, if I did you would never see Jay; because I would have him locked up in my room. 

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from Time Stands Still Part 1& 2

Thanks to all reviewers

------------------------------------------------

Spinner's Pov

"Paige, honeybee, what's wrong?"

"Paige" I said jumping up when she collapsed on the floor crying.

"Paige, baby talk to me." I said while rubbing her back, and trying to calm her down.

"There...There was a."

"Baby, calm down, okay now tell me what's wrong. Is it Dylan, your parents?"

She shook her head, "No...Rick."

"Rick...What does Rick have to do with anything?"

"There was a t.v. trivia show taped at Degrassi, and Rick was on the team."

"Wait, when did Rick come back to Degrassi?"

"About two months ago."

"Okay, so there was a trivia show, and then what happened?"

"Well someone set it up so that when Rick won the game that paint and feathers would drop on him."

"Oh man, I would have paid to see that."

"Spinner"

"Sorry"

"Well then Rick went home, and brought a..." She sniffled again and I pulled her close to me.

"He brought what baby, say it."

"He brought a gun to school."

"What? Was anyone hurt?" She started crying again, and I knew I was going to dread the next words that came out of her mouth."

"Baby," She said taking me hand, "he shot Jimmy."

"What?" I asked letting what she had just told me sink in. Jimmy, my best friend since Kindergarten, Jimmy, the only person that I have talked to every single day since Paige and I left Toronto.

"Honey, I'm sorry" Paige said wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Please, say something."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors don't know; he was shot in the back, and he's in a coma now. So they don't know if he's paralyzed "

"Paralyzed, oh god Paige I have to see him."

"Okay, I'll go with you." She whispered kissing me on the forehead and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What about the girls?" I asked, and as if on cue Malanea started crying. Paige picked her up and soothed her back to sleep before placing her in my arms.

"I guess we take them with us. I know Dylan and Hazel are dying to see them, and so are my parents."

"When did you talk to your parents?"

"The day the girls were born. I called my mom and told her."

"What did she say?"

"She yelled for a little while asking me what we were thinking, and why we left. I told her then she cried. Spin they really miss us, both of our parents do."

"Do you want to move back?" I asked looking down at our daughter.

"Yeah, I do. I mean we can still live together, and get married, but we'll be around all our family and friends."

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll leave tomorrow to go see Jimmy, and then we'll come back later for all of our stuff."

"Spin, I love you"

"I love you too. Now you better go call Brian and tell him that we're leaving tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------

R/R It's so short, I know, and you all hate me, but try to remember I'm in the 8th grade, trying to stay on the Gold honor roll ( Straight A's) so I have to do homework and study for test.  
And I am also REALLY, REALLY, REALLY PISSED OFF about Spinner & Paige breaking up on Degrassi.( If you haven't seen it, it's on tonight.) And that Spinner and Manny are now together. Urhhhhh. Hello match made in HELL. Lol I feel better. Okay I'll try to update soon, but I always say that don't I.

P.S. I didn't check my spelling, because I too tired. I got up at 4 this morning. You know the After Thanksgiving day sales.

Luv U guys Heather


End file.
